The Ol' Switcheroo
by Blue-Star-Witch
Summary: Zelda version of "Freaky Friday." Thought i should give it a try ... If you wanna read it , go ahead, if you don't, then don't.
1. Default Chapter

This story is a Zelda version of the movie, "Freaky Friday." Link and his father, Angelous walk a mile in each other's ... boots, told from Link's p.o.v. In my stories, Hyrule is a technologically advanced kingdom, compared to those that surround it at this time with medicine, electricity, and so on. Go with me on this one. It's short because it's supposed to be like a t.v. episode kinda thing. I've added parts to it, so it may not be exactly like the movie. And, it's not as long. You can read it if you want. If you don't, then don't.  
  
Have you ever felt like you've just had enough, where you'd want to live the life of another person? Like the stress has gotten the best of you, and you'd want to live a day in the place of a person who you thought had the perfect life? Well, be careful what you wish for. Because it did come true for me and my father, Angelous. And it was the worst day of both of our lives ...  
  
It was a morning just like every morning that I was forced to go to school. I pounded my alarm clock and went back to sleep, just before Navi flew in and woke me up for a second time. "Link, get down stairs and eat your breakfast! You have school today!" I lifted my head from my pillow and glared at her. Her blue glow made it hard on my eyes and I couldn't see her true form. I stared at her for a few more seconds.  
"... You're not my mother ..." I said. Navi sighed and tried to get me up.  
"That's right, 'cuz if I were, you'd be up for adoption, now get up!" She started pulling on my ear like she always does when she wants me to get moving.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alright, alright." As soon as I was walking to the door, she blocked me.  
"Link, get dressed before you go down! Unless you want everyone at school to make fun of you in your jammies." I gave her a long look. "Don't look at me like that. Now, I have to go get your sister up." Finally, she left. I walked over to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I reached for the tube of toothpaste, it splattered all over me. This could have been the work of only one evil person.  
"ARYLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Afterward, I went down to the kitchen to confront my baby sister. "Aryll, have you been snooping around my room again?" Aryll put on her "I'm innocent" face.  
"Why no, Big Brother. Why would you say that?" I looked at her, not falling for her cutie act.  
"Then how come my toothpaste was booby – trapped this morning?"  
"That's all you fell for? The toothpaste? Man, if I would have known that all you were gonna fall for was the toothpaste, I wouldn't have spent all that time trapping your entire side of the west wing." She said with a smile. This was the last straw. My baby sister may have only been eight, but I swear she had the mind of a diabolical villain.  
"Aryll, I'm gonna give you a head start. Then, I'm gonna psy – blast you."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, would I? One ... two ..."  
"Oh, c'mon, Link! Quite being a party pooper!" I raised my voice a little bit so she knew that I wasn't playing around.  
"Three ... four ..."  
"Fine! Be a stick in the mud!" She grabbed her bag and left for school." My mother and step – dad came in. They heard the whole thing.  
"Link, why do you always have to give her such a hard time?" Dad asked me.  
"Oh, it's part of my morning routine, Dad. Take a shower, brush my teeth, fight with Aryll, eat a muffin." Mother gave me a sigh of shame.  
"Well, I think you need to be just a little bit nicer to her. She does love you after all."  
"No, Mother. She loves to make my life miserable. Just like everyone else. They put too much stress on me." Dad looked at me.  
"Who does?"  
"Never mind. I better get to school. Love you guys."  
  
Later that day, I went to train with my biological father, Angelous. You know, the Fierce Deity, also known as the God of War. Angelous and I train just for the fun of it. A couple of weeks ago, I had an episode that made Angelous decide to train me mentally as well as physically. My psychic powers had grown so intense that I couldn't handle it anymore. With telekinesis, telepathy, feeling the presence of everyone in the world, and having empathy, it all crammed together, and I couldn't take it. That's when Angelous decided to start training me mentally every once in a while. We train in a little place that's just outside of Lon Lon Ranch. It's our own little place. Away from any cities or towns that might be distracting. Angelous hates it when I get distracted. He makes me do the worst things when I get distracted or in trouble. Having a mother, a father, and also a step – father isn't exactly what one would call ... prosperity. Oh, get this. When Aryll and I get in trouble, she gets a one punishment from Mother, and one punishment from Dad. When I get in trouble, I get a punishment from Mother and Dad, then, I get one from Angelous as well. Angelous makes me do at least two hundred sit – ups and push – ups, and ten laps around the entire training grounds, which are over five miles long. And I can't use my powers. Anyway, this day was a mental training day. Often, he'd have me levitate myself. This day, I had to balance on a ball, upside down, levitating myself, while levitating other things as well. It was hard keeping my balance. "Focus your mind. Don't think about anything but the task at hand." I found it even more difficult as time went on, but I had to learn how to control my powers. I lifted my left arm. "Good. Now pick up the rock." I obeyed Angelous' command. The rock was a little bit heavy. I was used to picking up small objects. I carefully placed it on the other side of the field, trying so hard not to lose concentration. "Do you feel any control over your powers yet?"  
"No, just the blood rushing to my head --- WHOA!" I feel to the floor, almost breaking my neck. Angelous rolled his eyes and sighed at me.  
  
"Link, you lost your concentration. Your problem is that you get distracted way too easily.  
"Yeah, no kiddin'." I added, sarcastically.  
"Don't you talk back to me like that, Young Man!" I growled softly to myself.  
"Will you back off?! I had a really stressful morning, followed by a really stressful day."  
"What, did you get detention again?" I didn't look him in the eye. That's how he found out my answer. "Link, that's the fourth time this month. Keep it up and you could be expelled." Can I get that in writing? I thought to myself.  
"High school is tough, okay? It's like everyone there is out to get me. They accuse me of using my powers even when I don't." Angelous stood there, cross – armed.  
"Have you tried talking to the teacher about this?"  
"They do the same thing."  
"Well, sounds like you have to put out more of an effort." I looked at Angelous before I started rubbing my face with the water that I used to cool off.  
"I tried that."  
"You'll have to try harder." I looked at him in shock this time.  
"Look, Angelous, it's not like they're just going to accept me. I'm a demi – god. No matter what I do, I'll never be accepted.  
"Link, you have to learn to deal with it. People may never understand you, but you could try to understand them." Inside I was laughing at that statement.  
"Angelous, it's a lot harder then it sounds, okay?" I turned around to put my shirt back on.  
"How hard could it be? I could probably understand most of those people just by being there in person." I turned to Angelous as soon as I had my shirt on.  
"You couldn't last one day in my high school! Or take on the responsibilities as the Hero of Time." Angelous took my challenge.  
"I could so. And I could do it without getting detention." I made a mocking laugh toward him. "Like you could take my responsibilities as the God of War." At that statement, I really started to laugh.  
"Puh – leez, Angelous. How hard can it be? 'Oh, I feel like starting a war. And I think I want this side to win. Oh, look. Another point for me!'" I mocked. Angelous stared at me long and hard. "It is much more complicated then that!" I stared at him as well.  
"Yeah, I'm sure having the perfect life is really difficult ..." Angelous' jaw dropped.  
"You think my life is perfect?!" I turned to him after putting all my equipment in my bag.  
"Well, let's see; being one of the most powerful gods in the heavens, being worshiped by all of Hyrule, and being the most powerful worrier to ever exist; hmm, let me think ... YES!" Angelous didn't say anything for a full minute. He was starting to scare me.  
"If anything, your life is much better off then mine."  
"Can you back that statement up?" Angelous and I had another staring contest until I said something. "Whatever. I'm going." Before I could take one step, Angelous thundered in front of me.  
"And just where do you think you're going, Young Man?"  
"Uh, to hang out with Zelda and Shawn at our secret place. So, I'm goin' now. Love ya, Angelous." Angelous raised his hand and shook his head.  
"Negative. You will go home and study." Now it was my turn to be shocked.  
"No way! I promised them that I'd meet them there!"  
"You don't have time to have fun with your girlfriend and best friend. I will inform your mother that you are coming straight home. And if you don't, you will be punished severally."  
"I hate my life!" After that remark, I shimmered back to the mansion. Angelous let out a deep sigh after I left.  
"Well, someday you should try mine ... "  
  
Later that night, I told my mother I was going over to Shawn's house to study, but I don't think she bought it. Shawn lived next door, so she could send any one of the staff members, or Aryll to follow me. "He thinks he can just run my life, and it angers me so!" Shawn sighed and shook his head.  
"Dude, I'm glad I don't have your life. Being both a Hylian and demi – god, I couldn't take it. Especially with a little sister and three parents.  
"Sometimes, I wonder why I was given this life. I never have any privacy, everyone expects me to drop everything and save them, and I'm a mixture of species."  
"Aw, cheer up, Dude. It can't be all that bad. What about all of your powers? That's gotta be a plus." I scoffed.  
"Yeah. The only useful thing Angelous gave me was my ability to have powers. But even so, feeling everyone, and even worse, feeling what they feel is just too much sometimes. And Angelous doesn't understand that. I wish that just for one day, he could see just how stressful my life really is." While Shawn and I were talking, little did we know that the messenger of the gods, Kapora Gabora, or K.G. as we like to call him, and the youngest of the Royal Heavenly family, Farore, were both listening to our conversation. Farore is what you would call ... my godmother. She watches over me all the time and I find that I have more in common with her then I do with my own father. They looked at each other and headed back to the heavens.  
  
Upon their arrival, Din, Angelous and Nayru were all sitting together in the Heavenly Palace, having their own conversation. The two of them were unnoticed. "What does he think gives him the right to talk back to me like that?! He thinks he can talk to his own father like that, and it angers me so!" Angelous yelled, obviously not to his knowledge. Din chuckled to herself, knowing that Angelous and I were trying to fix out dysfunctional father / son relationship, and getting nowhere fast. Nayru sighed and turned to her older brother.  
"Angelous, did you ever stop to think that he does all this, you know, talking back to you, using his powers on you, and constantly nagging you because he loves you?" Angelous raised an eye brow, and gave Nayru the most confused look you've ever seen. Din chuckled again.  
"What Nayru is trying to say, is that you used to do that all the time to us, Angelous. You would back talk me, and taunt Nayru and Farore when we were younger. It's how both of you show affection for one another. He's more like you then you'll ever know." Angelous blinked a few times.  
  
"Even so ... "Angelous said. He lost himself in his own thoughts. Din and Nayru got up.  
"Well, Nayru and I have business to attend to. Good – bye, Angelous. Love you."  
"You too." Angelous said, without even looking at them. Farore and K.G. looked at each other and headed off to a part of the palace that was not known by the rest of the family.  
"So, Father and son are getting on each other's nerves, huh? Maybe we should do something to help.  
"I don't know, Farore. Remember what happened the last time you tried to interfere with those two?"  
"Well, this time I'll make sure I don't get caught. And that it's not an eruption day for Mt. Death ..."  
  
That night, while I was asleep and Angelous was resting in his room, Farore and K.G. were doing some kind of ancient Hylian ritual. One that made us experience that the other one was like. While Farore chanted, K.G. put in the ingredients needed for the ritual to work. Just then, my spirit lifted from my body, and traveled up to the heavens into Angelous' body. Then, his spirit floated down to Hyrule into my body. The ritual was complete. Farore and K.G. winked at each other. The night went by fast.  
  
The next morning, my alarm clock went off again. And as if on cue, Navi came in to wake, who she thought, was me, up. Navi dropped the clock on his head. Angelous woke up, angry as ever. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled in his deep voice coming out of my mouth.  
"Finally, I thought you would never get up, Link. Your mother and father told me to wake you up if you plan on going to school." Angelous rubbed his head.  
"Navi, why are you calling me 'Link?'" Navi stared at him with a look of confusion.  
"... Because it's your name. Now get ready for school. I have a lot to do today, and I don't need to waste time trying to get you out of bed." Navi flew away. Angelous was still too tired to comprehend what she said. He walked over to my dresser. And with just one look, he yelped at the sight of what he saw in the mirror. He looked deeper into it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and youthful skin. Then, he realized that he was inside my body.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!"  
  
Meanwhile, up in the heavens, I got a rude awakening as well. While I slept in Angelous' bed (and it was quite comfortable too. Nothing but pure cloud), Din came in. She shook her head at the sight of her strong, younger brother, or at least she thought was her younger brother, still in bed. "Oh, Little Brother, it was time to wake up twelve hours ago!"  
"If you give me five more minutes, I'll make breakfast." I said in my sleep. Din shook her head and proved why she's the Goddess of Power. She lifted the bed, and then dropped it with intense power. "Whoa! Okay, I'm up!"  
"Good. Now get to work!" I looked at her in confusion.  
"Din, what are you doing here?" She looked at me.  
"I live here. Now, get to work, Angelous! I don't want to have to tell you twice!" After she left, I went to the mirror to find out that my worst nightmare has come true. ... I had finally become my father, literally!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, still in my room and pajamas, Angelous was pacing around the whole room. "Alright, there's no need to panic. I just have to get in touch with Link somehow!" Before he could get another word in, I thundered into my room. "... Thanks." He said, looking at the ceiling.  
"Angelous, something has --- whoa ... "I looked at him in my body.  
"Something has happened to the both of us." I started stuttering. "Link, this is no time to panic."  
"I think it's a perfect time to panic!" I started to whine like a little two – year – old as I looked in the mirror at my current condition. "I don't like it in here! I want out!"  
"Link, calm down. There's got to be some logical explanation for this." I moved my gaze from the mirror to him.  
"Angelous, I've spent three – fourths of my life chasing monsters and demons, and you're looking for a logical explanation?" It was weird hearing his voice come out of my mouth. That voice was too deep to be in my body.  
"Enough with your mouth! I am a full – grown deity trapped in my son's body!" Angelous turned to the other side of the room. I crossed my arms.  
"Aw, big fat bummer." He turned his head to me.  
"You seem awfully amused by this."  
"Oh, I am. I seriously am." Then he turned his whole body toward me.  
"Oh, and why is that? I smiled a sinister smile.  
"Because. Now, you're gonna find out what it's like being me. Just wait 'till those feelings and noises start kicking in." Angelous opened his mouth to say something when Navi came in.  
"Link, your parents want me to --- oh, hello, Lord Angelous. What brings you here so early?"  
"Navi, it's me, Link!" Navi giggled.  
"That's a good one, Angelous you sound exactly like him, the same way he sounds like –-"  
"Navi ... "Angelous cut her off. She looked at him. "I am Angelous." She continued to look at him, moving closer to look into his eyes. Normally, she would see pure innocence, and nothing but kindness and generosity. This time, she saw darkness and the love of war in his eyes. She looked at me, even though she knew it was true. I nodded my head once.  
"It's true." Navi almost fell to the floor, but Angelous caught her.  
"How did this happen?" He sighed again.  
"That's what we need to figure out. We need to discover who did this, and the purpose for putting this spell on us." I looked in the mirror again.  
"Are we stuck this way?"  
"For now. At least until we can find a way to reverse it. We have to make an appearance that we actually are each other." I chuckled and sat on my bed with my arms folded. "What's so funny?"  
"You think you can be me?" Angelous looked at me in a mocking way.  
"Watch me. 'Oh no, this is too stressful, everyone's out to get me, you're ruining my life!' I looked at him with my mouth open. Angelous smiled at me. "Dead on, isn't it?" I stood up.  
"Yeah, well, it's easy to be you; I'll just suck the fun right outta the room!"  
"I do not suck the fun out of the room." I shook my head.  
"Fun – sucker!" Angelous sighed yet again.  
"Look, we don't have time for this! It's only a matter of time before my sisters start looking for me, and the last thing you need is to be tardy to school." Angelous kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy observing my hand. "Link, are you listening to me?" All of a sudden, a black and purple energy ball flew out of my hand and knocked over my lamp.  
"... Oops." I said, innocently.  
"Nice going!" Navi hit me on the head.  
"Oh no! My power! I forgot about them! You have all my godly powers, but have no idea how to use them properly!" I scoffed at that remark.  
"Like you can control my powers?" I asked as a challenge.  
"Please, how hard can telekinesis be?" I took this challenge with a smile.  
"Alright, try to levitate something." Angelous saw a pencil on my desk and tried to levitate it. He squinted his eyes to its limit. I smiled, knowing that he couldn't use psychic powers. He let out a groan of struggle. "Think harder."  
"If I think any harder, your head will explode." I smiled.  
"Harder then it looks, isn't it?" Angelous sighed.  
"Alright, we don't use each other's powers. Now, you stay here and make me a copy of your schedule while I attend to some business." He disappeared into my bathroom. I scoffed.  
"Man, no matter what body he's in, he's still bossy." Navi agreed.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Angelous, I wish you hadn't done that!" Angelous looked at me with his hands on his hips.  
"Oh, please, Link. I used to change your diapers. I know what you look like." I turned to Navi.  
"There's something very sweet and ... disturbing about that." Angelous got dressed as I finished the schedule. "Alright, here it is. Basically, you have every class with Shawn and Zel --- oh no, Zelda!"  
"What about her?"  
"I promised I would take her to the dance tonight!"  
"Well, I guess you're going as me." I shook my head hard.  
"No, I can't go as you, you still freak her out a little!"  
"Well, then what do you propose we do?" Navi and I looked at each other and then at Angelous with a smile. Unfortunatly, he found out what our plan was. "Oh, no! No!"  
"Please, Angelous? Come on, I would owe you so much." Angelous shook his head that must have been a million times.  
"Link, no! I'm not making out with your girlfriend for you!" I made a grossed out look.  
"Gross! Look, all you have to do is take her to the dance. I'll do all the making out once we switch back." Angelous looked at me with a straight face and his arms folded. Then I decided to use the one weapon I had that was absolutely guaranteed to work against him. "Please ... Dad." Angelous continued to stare at me. I could hear Navi giggling her little giggle. He finally unfolded his arms and sighed.  
"Why am I such a sucker for that? ... Alright ..."  
"Yes!" Then I noticed something. "Uh – oh ... Angelous, look at your left hand."  
"What about it?"  
"The Triforce isn't on it." Angelous could see this as well.  
"Link, look at your hand." I took off the glove that covered my left hand. And there it was. The Triforce of Courage had jumped from my body to Angelous' body. "It must be connected to your spirit." I put the glove back on and went through my dresser. I threw a pair of gloves over to Angelous.  
"Here, wear these. Zelda will definitely know that the Triforce is missing." Angelous reluctantly did as he was told.  
"Don't think that just because we switched bodies changes anything, Link. I am still your father, and you are still my son."  
"I know. Now, you better get down to breakfast before Mother gets really mad.  
"... Link, I don't eat mortal food."  
"Well, you're gonna have to try." I added with a smile.  
  
Later, Angelous and I were walking to the school. I can tell that he was starting to feel the empathy power. There were too many students in this school. He could feel all of their presences, and what each and every one of them were feeling. The thing about being empathic is that you have to know how to focus your powers. Angelous has been training me to do that, but he wasn't meant to have that power. You can only handle empathy if you were meant to have that power, like me.  
"You okay?" I asked. Angelous made struggling noises.  
"Fine." He said. In the distance, I could see Zelda, and Shawn. Zelda waved to us.  
"Link!" She said.  
"Brace yourself." I told him. Angelous looked up at me.  
"Why? --- Oww!" Zelda jumped onto him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"That's why." I said. Angelous gave me a dirty look as Zelda continued to squeeze him.  
"Good – morning, Link! How are you doing today?"  
"I'm fine, how are the two of you doing?" I rolled my eyes. Angelous was using grammar that was way too good. They're definitely gonna find out. We are so toast ... I thought to myself. Shawn cocked his head.  
"You okay, Dude? You sound a little ... different." Angelous hesitated.  
"I'm fine." I couldn't help but let a little smile across my face. "Will the two of you excuse me; I have to speak with my ... father for a moment." Angelous took me by the arm and pulled me away from the group. Shawn and Zelda looked at each other. He pulled me to a spot where he knew they wouldn't be able to hear us, as loudly. Hylians have super – sensitive hearing. We can hear a few miles away.  
"Oww!" I whined.  
"Alright, I have everything under control here. You must return to the Heavenly Palace and take my place." I smiled.  
"Easier done then said."  
"Navi, go with him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." I rolled my eyes. Navi thought for a second.  
"Hmm, ya got room service?" Angelous nodded.  
"Of course."  
"Okay, I'm in." She hid under my hat as Zelda came over to us.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Link? Things seem, a little ... difficult for you, and you sound very different."  
"I ... have a cold, and I don't want you to get it."  
"Smooth." I added under my breath.  
"Aww, you're so sweet, Link. I love you!" Angelous just kept the pointless smile he had on his face. I cleared my throat and circled him.  
"Tell her you love her." I told him as I walked away. Angelous watched me walk way a few steps. He smiled to Zelda.  
"You too, Zelda." I sighed heavily. Zelda took his arm and dragged him into the building as the bell rang. I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets, and Navi at my side.  
"So you think Angelous knows he does that?" Navi shrugged.  
"Probably, but Angelous has never been one to express feelings.  
"I guess you're right. After that, I thundered us both to the Heavens.  
To Be Continued ... 


	2. A Mile in Another's Boots

Chapter 2  
  
In the start of the day, Angelous had to sit through homeroom with Zelda, Shawn, and Melon. Shawn and Melon were going out at one time, but you know how guys like us are at commitment. Some can take it, like me, and some can't. Like Shawn. The second Melon said she wanted a serious relationship, Shawn ended it. They're still really good friends. Neither one of them holds a grudge against the other. Shawn and Melon are usually off and on. I haven't had a premonition, but I know those two are meant to be together. Anyway, Shawn, Zelda, and Melon were talking while Angelous just nodded his head, pretending to be interested in what was going on. "And so then I said, 'hey, that's not a cow, that's my sister!'" Zelda and Melon laughed, while Angelous cocked his head in a confused mannar.  
"I fail to see what is so funny." Just then, the bell rang. Angelous sat next to Shawn and Zelda. He was a little confused on what the class was. "Um, Shawn, what exactly is this class?" Shawn rolled his eyes.  
"Duh! It's Hyrulean History." Angelous grinned.  
"Really? Now this, I can do." The teacher came in at the sound of the tardy bell.  
"Alright, alright. Y'all shut – up, now. Now, a terrible mistake has come up in my grading book, and to make up for it, I'm going to give you all a pop quiz." All the students groaned. Angelous looked at them to see why they were groaning. He was looking forward to the quiz. The teacher handed out the quizzes. It was ten challenging questions. Being the son of the God of War, you'd think I'd be passing that class with flying colors. The fact is that I have a hard time understanding it, even when I ask Farore to help. My teacher knows that I have trouble understanding it, and it takes me a while to finish tests and quizzes. He looked at Angelous, who was rushing through the test. Angelous got up and turned in the quiz after just five minutes. "Done already, Mr. Raven?" Angelous nodded.  
"Yes, and you will find that each and every answer is explained to the fullest extent."  
"Yes, they seem to be. ... 'F'!" Angelous' face turned from a smile to a shocked and angry look.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Clearly, Mr. Raven, you didn't even take the time to read the questions, and you rushed through it." Angelous was speechless.  
"But –- I –- I ..."  
"Sit down, Mr. Raven!" Angelous reluctantly returned to his seat, pouting. He's not known for his patience. His temper is extremely short, which is why I only live with him every other weekend. I'd probably drive him up the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the Heavenly Palace, I was inside Angelous' technological room. He had the sweetest sound system you've ever seen. I had the entire thing blasting to the highest sound. "This is so tight! I knew that this was all a god had to do!" Navi danced to the loud music. I had the music up so loud, that I didn't even notice Din at the door. She called out 'Angelous!' a few times, but I didn't hear her. She pulled the plug out from the wall. At this, Navi quickly flew under my hat. "Hey, I was listening to that!" Din sighed and shook her head.  
"Angelous, quit acting like a child. Now, come on! You have work to do!" I gulped at the word "work."  
"W – work?"  
"Yes. You have duties to attend to; don't you know what you have to do?" I stood up and slowly walked over to her.  
"Okay ... uh ... Din, could you like, chill for a sec?" I tried to run past her, but she caught me by my ear. I yelled out in pain as she took me to my first meeting.  
"Just do your job, Angelous. And the rest of us will do ours!" She released me and left. I rubbed my ear as Navi came out of my hat.  
"Geez, I can see that Din and Angelous are close. Ok, what's first?" I asked with a sigh. Navi looked at the schedule she had.  
"Hmm, says here the first thing you have this morning is a meeting with the Queen of the Fairies." Navi and I walked over to the other half of the room, where the Fairy Queen was. "Ok, here's your chance. Just remember that special greeting I taught you, and you'll be fine." I scratched my head in confusion.  
"... Right ... " I started to do the special greeting, but I think I did it wrong. The Fairy Queen started at me. I smiled, knowing I didn't please her.  
"We are not amused!" She screamed. She sprayed me with fairy dust. I cringed when I inhaled it. I'm highly allergic to fairy dust, so I sneezed and fell to the ground. Navi flew over to the Queen and hugged her.  
"Mother!"  
"Oh, Navi, my dear!" I sniffed and rubbed my nose. My voice had a conjested sound to it.  
"Nabi, you wanna epwain sumting to be?" Navi and the Queen laughed at me.  
"Link, this is my mother, the Queen of the Fairies." I stared at her for a few minutes, hoping she was joking. I sniffed.  
"You couldn't tell be this before?" Navi giggled again.  
"I wanted to see you blow the greeting!" I rolled my eyes. (I  
have to stop this chapter right here, because there is something wrong  
with my Microsoft word thing right now.) 


	3. Too Much Stress

Chapter 3.  
  
Back in Hyrule, Angelous could have used help controlling my life. He's best known for his outrageous anger, and very short temper. "You expect me to memorize ALL of those equations?!" Angelous looked at the text book in disbelief. The teacher sighed.  
"You were supposed to have it memorized already, Mr. Raven."  
"Impossible!! No one can memorize all of that!! That is not even of any importance!!" The teacher was starting to get angry. Angelous growled softly to himself.  
"Link, calm down." Angelous clenched his teeth and continued his yelling.  
"This is preposterous!!" Shawn raised his eye brow.  
"'Preposterous?'"  
"Mr. Raven, if you don't calm down and take your seat this instant, I have no choice but to punish you." Angelous' anger was growing by the second. He tried to use his own godly powers, but then he remembered that he was in my body, that hasn't even grown to it's full power yet, and my body doesn't have the powers he's used to. Knowing that here was nothing he could do the godly way, he tried the mortal way.  
"You do not have the power to punish me, you puny mortal!" And that was the last straw. Before Angelous could bring himself to saying anything else, he was thrown into detention hall. The class bully, Stuart Tarrence was there. The guy who was as big as a bear, and as dumb as a pig, who for some reason, always picks on me. He's usually more of a pain the Dark.  
"Welcome to detention hall, Raven." He said with a smile. Angelous clenched his fists and teeth. A fight was about to start. But I won't go through that.  
  
Up in the heavens, the schedule said that it was time for Din, Nayru, Farore and me to give a confronce of Leading Gods. "Are there any questions?" Din asked. One of the Roman Gods raised their hand.  
"Uh, yes. How would you three describe the economic crisis of our nations?" I cocked my head in confusion. Nayru looked at me.  
"Angelous, I believe this is your field of expertise." Farore tried not to laugh. I hesitantly stepped up to the could – structured stand, trying to figure out how I would get through this situation. I could feel all the eyes of everyone in the crowd, even my own aunts on me, just waiting for me to mess up. Course that was the reason Farore was looking at me.  
"... Uh ... no comment ..." The entire crowd started whispering amongst themselves. Then, as I was about to hide my blushing face behind Din, one of the Babalonian gods called out.  
"What do you mean 'no comment'? You always give us a good quote!" Everyone in the room started yelling at me. I backed up and ran out the door. My aunts watched me as I ran away. Nayru broke the silence.  
"What's gotten into him?" Farore smiled, but tried not to laugh.  
"He's just not himself today." I ran all the way to Angelous' room and locked the door. This special lock couldn't be locked without his powers. I sat at his desk and went through all of his paper work. If this paper work wasn't done, there could be a war between Hyrule and China.  
"I seriously don't know how Angelous does it, Navi!" Navi came out of my hat with a paper.  
"That's not the worst part of it. Here, take a look." I took the paper and started reading it. ""Due to an unexplainable psychotic outbreak in the Confrence of Leading Gods, Lord Angelous of Hyrule stormed out without even answering a simple question. Other gods and goddesses are beginning to wonder if Angelous even knows what he's doing?!' Oh no! Navi, I'm destroying Angelous' career!" I clutched my head with my hands and unexpectedly thundered out of the room.  
"Poor Link. He just can't take it." Navi said to herself. 


	4. A Lesson in Life

Chapter 3.  
  
Back in Hyrule, Angelous could have used help controlling my life. He's best known for his outrageous anger, and very short temper. "You expect me to memorize ALL of those equations?!" Angelous looked at the text book in disbelief. The teacher sighed.  
"You were supposed to have it memorized already, Mr. Raven."  
"Impossible!! No one can memorize all of that!! That is not even of any importance!!" The teacher was starting to get angry. Angelous growled softly to himself.  
"Link, calm down." Angelous clenched his teeth and continued his yelling.  
"This is preposterous!!" Shawn raised his eye brow.  
"'Preposterous?'"  
"Mr. Raven, if you don't calm down and take your seat this instant, I have no choice but to punish you." Angelous' anger was growing by the second. He tried to use his own godly powers, but then he remembered that he was in my body, that hasn't even grown to its full power yet, and my body doesn't have the powers he's used to. Knowing that here was nothing he could do the godly way, he tried the mortal way.  
"You do not have the power to punish me, you puny mortal!" And that was the last straw. Before Angelous could bring himself to saying anything else, he was thrown into detention hall. The class bully, Stuart Terrence was there. The guy who was as big as a bear, and as dumb as a pig, who for some reason, always picks on me. He's usually more of a pain the Dark.  
"Welcome to detention hall, Raven." He said with a smile. Angelous clenched his fists and teeth. A fight was about to start. But I won't go through that.  
  
Up in the heavens, the schedule said that it was time for Din, Nayru, Farore and me to give a conference of Leading Gods. "Are there any questions?" Din asked. One of the Roman Gods raised their hand.  
"Uh, yes. How would you three describe the economic crisis of our nations?" I cocked my head in confusion. Nayru looked at me.  
"Angelous, I believe this is your field of expertise." Farore tried not to laugh. I hesitantly stepped up to the cloud – structured stand, trying to figure out how I would get through this situation. I could feel all the eyes of everyone in the crowd, even my own aunts on me, just waiting for me to mess up. Course that was the reason Farore was looking at me.  
"... Uh ... no comment ..." The entire crowd started whispering amongst themselves. Then, as I was about to hide my blushing face behind Din, one of the Babylonian gods called out.  
"What do you mean 'no comment'? You always give us a good quote!" Everyone in the room started yelling at me. I backed up and ran out the door. My aunts watched me as I ran away. Nayru broke the silence.  
"What's gotten into him?" Farore smiled, but tried not to laugh.  
"He's just not himself today." I ran all the way to Angelous' room and locked the door. This special lock couldn't be locked without his powers. I sat at his desk and went through all of his paper work. If this paper work wasn't done, there could be a war between Hyrule and China.  
"I seriously don't know how Angelous does it, Navi!" Navi came out of my hat with a paper.  
"That's not the worst part of it. Here, take a look." I took the paper and started reading it. ""Due to an unexplainable psychotic outbreak in the Conference of Leading Gods, Lord Angelous of Hyrule stormed out without even answering a simple question. Other gods and goddesses are beginning to wonder if Angelous even knows what he's doing?!' Oh no! Navi, I'm destroying Angelous' career!" I clutched my head with my hands and unexpectedly thundered out of the room.  
"Poor Link. He just can't take it." Navi said to herself.  
  
Up on the spot where Angelous and I talk all the time, a cliff where you can see all of Hyrule and its glory, the place that not a lot of people know about, Angelous was sitting on the ledge, thinking about the day he just had. He sighed a deep sigh to himself. "What a day. Link has it tougher then I expected." Just as Angelous was about to close his eyes to rest, I thundered in. I gasped and looked around until I knew where I was. Angelous just looked at me and blinked a few times. "Link." I turned my head at the sound of my name.  
"Angelous?" I said, still gasping for air. Angelous folded his arms and smiled at me.  
"How was your day?" He asked in what I'm still convinced was a mocking matter. I stopped gasping and caught my breath.  
"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that." Angelous looked at me like he knew I was lying, which, he probably did. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Angelous just continued to smile, sinisterly at me. He knew how much I hated when he did that. It creeps me out. I bit my lower lip before I said anything. "Alright, Angelous! I admit it! It's hard being you! All the conferences, all the meetings, and what is up with you and Din?!" Angelous giggled and rolled his eyes. He nodded his head as well.  
"It's not easy being a god." I lowered my head as my eyes searched the ground.  
"No, it's not ..."  
"And neither is being a teenage – psychic – demi – god." I looked up to him. "You also have a lot to deal with. You have a girlfriend who is always around, I swear, if I have to see her with me again, I might have to cut her pretty blonde hair off." I chuckled. "You also have to deal with Shawn and his habit of getting into embarrassing situations for the both of you. Not to mention that you have so many teachers that hate you for no reason. This, I will bring up with your mother. And, to top it all off, you hear everything, and you feel the presence of other people and what they feel as well. I don't know how you do it, Link, but you do it well." Angelous and I smiled at each other for a minute. Then, something caught my mind. Before this 'father / son bonding' thing went any farther, Angelous deserved to know the reason why we switched.  
"... A – Angelous ..."  
"What is it, Link?"  
"... There's ... something I've gotta tell you ..." Angelous shrugged, signaling me to say what I had to say. I looked at him. With my face, he looked so innocent and understanding, so pure. Wait, what am I saying? This IS Angelous we're talking about, after all. "... I ... I ..." Angelous gave me an irritated look. I bit my lip again. "I made this happen!" I clenched my eyes and turned away. Angelous put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Calm down, Link. I'm sure it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is! I wished for you to live a day in my life so you'd know just how stressful my day really is!" Angelous opened his eyes widely.  
"Really?" He looked at the ground and chuckled to himself. "... Where do I start?" I didn't notice him saying that. I continued to stare at the ground in disappointment.  
"I'll understand if you don't want to be my coach anymore." Angelous looked at me.  
"Why wouldn't I want to be your coach anymore?" I looked at him in a way that said 'weren't you listening?'  
"Because I made this happen! If it weren't for me, we'd still be in our own bodies."  
"Believe me, Link if I held up my card, it would say the exact same thing." I stared at him for a second in confusion.  
"... What?" Angelous sighed deeply before he explained.  
"I too wished for you to live a day in my life. To let you know that there's more to being a god then just giving orders and being worshiped. We both wished for the same thing and that's why we switched. So don't worry. It's not totally your fault." I stared at Angelous for a second, then at the ground. While I was looking at the ground, I started to chuckle slightly.  
"Wow ... the apple really doesn't fall from the tree." Angelous chuckled as well.  
"Two sides of the same coin." We both giggled and looked at each other.  
"How come you were so made when we switched?" Angelous sighed deeply before he answered.  
"First of all, I was not about to admit that I wanted to be you. And second of all, I didn't think it would actually work. But now, I'm glad it happened. It allowed me to know more about you. Before you showed up, I took a trip through your memory."  
"You looked through my memory? You can't do that! Can we do that?"  
"I can, you can't. And you were right. I didn't know very much about you. I looked at your life and wonder why you put up with it. You amaze me, Son." Angelous smiled, causing me to smile.  
"I love you, Angelous." Angelous stared at the ground.  
"You too." That was it. I decided that this little habit of Angelous' had to stop then and there.  
"... Why do you do that?" Angelous looked up.  
"Do what?"  
"Whenever someone says they love you, you don't say it back." Angelous gave me a look like I was crazy.  
"I just did."  
"No you didn't. You said 'you too.' You never say it. Angelous, haven't you ever said 'I love you' to anyone?" Angelous' expression grew sad as he looked at the ground yet again.  
"Yes ... your mother ..." My attitude changed. All of a sudden, I felt sad for Angelous.  
"Oh ... sorry."  
"It's alright. I did not notice that it was a habit of mine.  
"Everyone notices it. Me, Mother, Zelda, even your sisters." Angelous giggled.  
"I'll try to work on it."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." "So, can I keep you as my coach?" Angelous chuckled and held out his hand.  
"Better then that, you can keep me as your father." I smiled and joined hands with him. When I did, Angelous jumped and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw Zelda in a dark ally, screaming and being attacked by Dark Link. Then he came to. His breathing was heavy for a few seconds.  
"Angelous, are you okay?"  
"Link, I think I just had one of your ... premonitions!"  
"A premonition? What did you see?"  
"Zelda, she was being attacked by Dark Link!" I was starting to get scared.  
"Where?"  
"Follow me!" And with that, he shimmered away as I thundered after him.  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	5. The Clone and the Girlfriend

Chapter 4.  
  
In a deep, dark ally, somewhere in Market City, Zelda was being harassed by the biggest pain in my side, Dark Link. No matter how many times I kill him, he always comes back to life. There's only one way of defeating my clone, and I have yet to find it. Anyway, Dark was having so much fun harassing her, but what he really wanted was me. He grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. "Oh, c'mon, Princess! Just one little kiss!" He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Zelda made a sound that said 'as if!'  
"Dark, you are so barkin' up the wrong tree!" She kneed him right in the spot which made him immediately let go of her. He screamed as he bent over and tried to sooth the pain.  
"My goddesses! That didn't tickle!" He tried to catch his breath as Zelda was about to make a run for it. All of a sudden, he stood up and shimmered in front of her. "Where are you going, Princess?" I thought we were having fun. C'mon, you know you want it!"  
"Dark, the only chance you'll ever have with me is when I'm unconscious!" Dark looked at her for a second.  
"I respect that." Zelda's jaw dropped. Just as Dark was about to shimmer off with her, Angelous shimmered in.  
"Release her at once, Dark Link!" He said, firmly. Dark released Zelda and turned his attention over to Angelous. Of course, he had no idea that we had switched bodies.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Hero of Time, coming out to play." Angelous smiled at Dark.  
"Wrong, Dark."  
"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Hero?" Angelous closed his eyes with his arms folded as he smirked to himself.  
"What would you say if I told you that I am not Link?"  
"I'd say you were a nutcase."  
"What would you say if I told you that I am really Angelous?"  
"I'd say you were a sick nutcase." Angelous only smirked at  
himself. (Sorry, something wrong w/ my Microsoft word). Just then, I  
thundered in.  
"You're late." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Well, color me tardy! I got lost trying to figure out where you  
  
were going! So, what did I miss?" Zelda and Dark just looked at each  
other in confusion.  
"You enemy was just about to kidnap your girlfriend."  
"Oh, right. Uh, Dark, let Zelda go, or I'm gonna ... I'm gonna ...  
I'm gonna do ... s – something ... really ... bad!" Angelous rolled his  
eyes too.  
"Link, what's going on?" Angelous and I glanced at each other,  
knowing that there was no way that we could keep this from her.  
"Zelda, it's me, Link." Angelous nodded.  
"And I am Angelous." Zelda silently gasped.  
"You switched? You mean that I've been with Angelous all day?  
Eww, I kissed Angelous?!"  
"Look on the bright side. It was only on the cheek."  
"Okay, wait, wait, wait wait wait wait ... wait. ... Let me get  
this straight. You're telling me that the Hero of Time and the God of  
War switched bodies? A HA! HA! HA! HA! THAT IS HILARIOUS! AH HA HA HA  
HA! "Dark fell over laughing while Angelous and I looked at each  
other. "SWITCHING BODIES ... THAT'S HILARIOUS! AH HA HA HA!" I stood  
there, cross armed.  
"... You done?"  
"Wait, just let me get this last one out. AH HA HA HA HA HA!  
(Alright, that's it, I have to end this chapter b/c of this stupid  
Microsoft word ...) 


	6. Continued titel from previous chapter

Continued title from previous chapter ...  
  
Continued from Dark Link's insane laughing. "AH HA HA HA! coughs Okay, okay, I'm good ... I'm good ... ... ... oh, who am I kidding? AH HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA!" Zelda started to move away from Dark when he continued to laugh. Angelous made an annoyed sigh, and let his arms drop to his sides.  
"Enough with this! Dark, I'm here to stop you from kidnapping Zelda and ... what?!" Dark snickered as I was threatening him.  
"Your voice ... that body. It's not exactly intimidating." Dark got up and brushed himself off."  
"Okay, back to business. clears throat Now, just because you've gotten a more powerful body doesn't mean that you're gonna come out --- Ahhhhh!" Without warning, Angelous used telekinesis to throw Dark into a pile of cargos.  
"Zelda, over here!" Zelda came over to our side while Dark recovered from the throw.  
"Alright, that's it, Link! ... I mean Angelous ... I mean Link ... I mean you ... I mean him ... I mean ... whatever! You ... him ... yeah ..." While Dark was practicing his nouns, I shot him with one of Angelous' energy balls. Angelous turned to me.  
"You learned how to use my powers!"  
"And you learned how to use the powers in your head!" Angelous raised a brow to me. "... That came out wrong ..." During all of this, Dark was still 'dizzified' by the constant attacking he was getting. While I stood up to Dark, Angelous decided to watch Zelda.  
"Give it up, Dark. You can't defeat me. This body is immortal, and I'm more powerful then you now." I smiled in confidence, but Dark snickered to himself.  
"That may be, but I'll take this time to destroy the Fierce Deity!" He sprinted over to Angelous and held him in a choke. Zelda ran over to me. Angelous wasn't used to this, and as a reflex that my body has, they were both surrounded in my protective psychic bubble.  
"Well, thank you for protecting me, Milord! Now, drop your weapon, Link or you father dies ... there's a sentence I never thought I'd say ... " I tried using and energy ball, but my barrier is invinvible. It can not be broken. Angelous started making chocking sounds followed by screaming when Dark started to tighten his hold on Angelous.  
"Angelous, calm down!" He didn't hear me. He screamed even louder.  
"LINK!"  
"Angelous!" All of a sudden, I felt very sick. I lowered myself to one knee. I could tell that Angelous began to feel sick as well. A magical aura surrounded me and my father. Dark didn't know what was going on, but when I opened my eyes, I was back in my own body. I looked at him while he was still looking at me. "How ya doin'?" I used my telekinesis to throw Dark over to the other side of the ally. Angelous regained his stance as well.  
"What's going on here?!" I smiled at Dark with my hands on my hips. He gasped. "You're Link!"  
"You're right." Dark got up.  
"Well, at least now I can kill you!" As he aimed to attack me, I used my bubble. Darn, be a good boy and fight like a true knight!" Fortunetly, I didn't have to. Zelda used a magical attack in which she used stars to cut an enemy. Dark was sent back yet again. Angelous and I both looked at her.  
"What, you boys think you're the only ones around here with powers?" I smiled. The three of us surrounded Dark as he attempted to get up.  
"It is three verses one, Dark. It is your choice whether you want to continue or not." Angelous said. Dark scoffed.  
"Man, this bites! I'm outta here! But don't think this is over Link, this is never going to be over!" I stepped up to him and looked into his ruby red eyes with my sapphire eyes.  
"Get outta here, Dark! And I never wanna see your evil face again!"  
"Then don't look in the mirror!" Then he shimmered away. Angelous gave me a little applause.  
"I'm proud of you, Son."  
"I psyched him out! I'm so proud of myself!"  
"Link ... "Heard a soft voice say. It was Zelda. "Is ... is it really you?" I looked deep into her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. My tounge danced with hers as we both gave into it. Angelous made a face that seemed to say ' I don't want to see that.' I pulled my mouth away from Zelda's and looked her in the eyes. "What do you think?" I moved her hair out of her face. She hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry about the dance."  
"It's okay. I'd rather go with you then Angelous."  
"... I'm right here." Zelda smiled.  
"I know."  
"You know, there's still two hours, eleven minutes, and thirty seconds left in the dance ... wanna go?" Zelda nodded. Angelous looked at me.  
"... How do you do that?"  
"It's a gift."  
"Not one from me."  
  
So then, Zelda and I were off to the dance, and Angelous went back to the mansion and talked to my mother and step – father. He then went into my room and waited for me to return. As he was looking around my room, I came through the door. "Man, what a blast! Zelda and I danced for like, an hour. Melon shooved Shawn's head into the punch, and he smelled like tropical raspberry for the rest of the night! Then, Zelda and I snuck off to the janitor's closet and made out until we got caught! It was perfect! I mean, yeah, sure, I have to serve detention for the rest of my life, but it was worth it!" Angelous smiled and nodded his head, cross – armed.  
"So, I take it you had a good time." I crawled into bed.  
"The best. Hey, Angelous, it was really being you. All the meetings, and all the people who depend on you. And what's up with you and Din?!" Angelous chuckled at that last part.  
"It's not easy being a god."  
"No, it's not."  
"And neither is being a teenage – psychic – demi – god. All the noises, all the feelings, I don't know how you do it, Link. But you do it well." I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Angelous. So, what part couldn't you take most? Feelings or noises?" Angelous rushed his fingers through his white hair.  
"Actually, it was your hormones that were the biggest pain. I forgot what it was like being a teenager."  
"Yeah, like a millennium ago, right?"  
"Okay, I'm defiantly younger then a millennium." I rolled my eyes with a smile and sank into my bed.  
"Whatever. 'Night, Angelous."  
"Good night, Link. ... I love you." I raised my head from my pillow and looked into my father's blank eyes.  
"... What did you say?"  
"I said ... I love you." I smiled at him, which caused him to smile.  
"I love you too, Angelous." Angelous' smile became bigger, then he thundered back to the Heavenly Palace.  
  
So, I guess this is the part where I admit that I actually learned something from all of this. Angelous and I walked a mile in each other's boots. I'll say this much, the grass was brown on his side of the fence. I think I'll keep my own life just a little while longer. I also learned that if you're gonna make a wish, wish for straight "A's" instead of being someone else.

The End.


End file.
